The invention relates to a drill-guide device, for use in establishing alignments for bone screws driven into the neck of a femur. The device has particular application to the repair of a petrochanteric fracture of the neck of a femur, as when installing a reinforcing side plate of the nature described in my copending patent application Ser. No. 08/075,495, filed Jun. 8, 1993.
A guide device for drilling into the neck of a femur is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,654, which discloses a drill template adapted to be placed on a proximal-end part of an intramedullary nail; the device is completely rigid, so that neither turning nor swinging movements are possible. Therefore, the alignment of holes to be drilled is determined once and for all, and adaptation to different conditions of an individual person are not possible.